Wake Up, You Idiot!
by Univerce
Summary: "You better wake up, Trafalgar." "It's like standing in the middle of a river that goes through constant flash floods."
1. Chapter 1

"Please, Law! Wake up! I'm begging you!" she yells at him as he lies at the bottom of the steps. "Please, Law! Please!"

Luffy slips his arms around her, pulling the bawling girl back. With her out of the way, Chopper starts his work on the dying man, checking heart rate, breathing, reflex, everything. Behind the small reindeer, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates holds his sister back, ignoring every painful jab and kick she manages to give him. The rest of the crew moves quickly, directing the ship away from the island and coaxing as much speed as possible from the sails.

"We need to move him," Chopper calls past Luffy.

With the sails opened and the ship moving, Zoro and Sanji dash over and pick up the other captain. Chopper immediately leads them off to the onboard infirmary, determination set in his stature. The others, minus one stearing Usopp, gather around their captain and his hysterical sibling. Every one of them is quietly watching as Luffy does his best to calm the shaking girl in his arms, going as far as placing a familiar, white polka-dotted hat on her head. For the next several minutes she clamps her hands over the hat, keeping it in place while burying her head into Luffy's shoulder.

"You better make it Trafalgar," Luffy growls, ironically getting the name right. "No one gets to make my sister cry."

**DESPITE THE WORLD WE LIVE IN, THERE WILL AWAYS BE A REASON TO KEEP GOING. **

His eyes follow her as she chases her brother across the deck, the most colorful array of words he'd yet heard from her echoing everywhere. While the rest of the crew aboard the _Thousand Sunny_ merely lazed around, ignoring the spectacle, Law found it somewhat more difficult. Especially with the girl running around in only shorts and a sports bra, an extremely distracting combination. Frankly, if he could get the girl on an operating table his problems would be solved. But not being on his own ship makes that somewhat... well, let's face it - it'd be impossible.

"Something wrong, Tral-guy?"

That voice, ever cheery just like her half-brother, pulls him from his thoughts. In front of him, she stands with perfect posture, a white, button-up shirt in hand. Her lack of clothes, an occurrence he's learned is normal for this crew, still bugs him, mostly because of his male anatomy. Right now, he's just happy that it's cold enough to require his trench coat.

"Nothing," he mutters, closing his eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

Unfortunately, or so he thinks, she doesn't seem to realize that and drops to the deck next to him. His ears pick up the sound of rustling fabric, his imagination taking over, much to his displeasure. Despite his imagination attempting to run rampant, Law ignores her presence as best he can. 'It's only for a few months or so,' he tells himself. But with the way she's acting, those months, already predicted to be torturous, are likely to be absolute hell for him. He'd already spent the first couple months at the start of the two years the Straw Hats were apart dealing with her antics, especially since he was the one to find her after leaving Amazon Lily. A few more encounters scattered throughout the rest of that time, since she had managed to make it back to the archipelago for personal training with the Dark King. Each day had been more challenging for his hormones than the last. It felt like he was a teenager again.

"Law! Wake up! I'm bored!"

And despite his numerous warnings, she always gives him orders. He's learned by now, though, that it's just the way she speaks. Her orders are always carrying that underlying tone that makes everything from her mouth sound like a suggestion or a question.

He pulls his hat down lower, blocking her out, before saying simply, "No."

**REGARDLESS OF THE REASONS WHY, LIFE NEVER PLAYS FAIRLY. **

She sits next to him, the brim of his hat hiding her eyes from the people standing back. After Chopper had finished working on his fellow doctor, he'd gone and retrieved the rest of the crew, a sobbing girl dashing past all of them with a hat clamped to her head. Once the others had made it to the infirmary, depressed smiles had made their ways to all their faces at the sight - she was holding onto his hand, knelt next to the bed. Mumblings had been escaping her at the time, the only parts made out to be 'Law' and 'heart.' Now she sits quietly in a chair, mumblings ceased, and quietly waits for the unconscious captain on board to wake up.

**I KNOW THAT ALREADY, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT. **

The deadly surgeon rubs his eyes, forcing sleep back, as he heads down the hall for the stairs going above deck. Even though he had fallen asleep easily enough, his mind refused to remain asleep for longer than a few hours. This insomnia had done a number on him over the years, including darkening bags, fueling bad moods, and even falling asleep at seemingly random points. A solution he had found, and the only acceptable one, had been periodic naps using Bepo as a pillow. He still manages to get in a nap or two, but without his usual pillow, it's extremely difficult too fall asleep.

"Insomnia?"

Law flinches at the familiar voice, cursing his luck for the unwelcome interruption, and forgetting his nodachi. The sapped energy must finally be getting to him. When he turns around, though, the soft, knowing smile makes him jump. Instead of the usual teasing grin, the newly revealed emotions seem much more genuine. Like that he barely notices her step closer and beam up at him. Once he does, it's mostly because she taps him on the forehead to gain his attention.

"Earth to Law! We'd like our Killer Surgeon back!"

Still grinning, she takes hold of his arm and drags him down the hall and towards the stairs, something he wished he'd noticed sooner. Maybe he could've gotten away from her if he'd just walked a little faster. Of course, knowing her hyperactive nature, that probably wouldn't have done much except delay the inevitable. So, much to his exasperation, he merely follows her up the steps, ignoring his issue with authority and orders to avoid making her bawl her eyes out. Luffy is not fun in any way when his sister is upset.

"Want to help me with something?" At least she's making it a bit easier.

He merely shrugs before yawning, an action he's gotten used to and no longer notices. She, on the other hand, immediately frowns at it.

"Are you getting enough sleep, Law?"

On the inside, he flinches, while his outer expression remains neutral. All he gives her is another shrug. An aggravated groan escapes, a rather humorous thing to the deadly surgeon.

"Alright, Law. You had your chance to fix it. Naps obviously aren't working, so it's my turn now." That makes him visibly flinch - the last method hadn't been pleasant. "How to fix insomnia..."

While her voice trails off, her grip on his arm tightens and she starts to drag him with her on her path to the upper decks. After three flights of steps, she points wordlessly to his usual spot on the strangely turfed decking. How Franky managed that, he'll never know. Annoyed with her commands, and very close to slicing her up, he counts to 20 slowly while dropping next to the railing.

"You should probably get _really _comfortable, Law,"she suggests kindly. "If this works, you'll be asleep before long."

With a heavy sigh, anger relieved by the tone and wording she so smartly used, he follows her 'advice.' Hat drooping over his eyes, arms crossed to retain body heat, his eyelids slowly drop. Her giggle picks slightly at him, but she's not stupid enough to laugh at him, and he's not dumb enough to beliere that she _is _laughing at him. More likely the circumstances. All those encounters taught him plenty about her disposition.

"Comfy?" He just huffs. "Good!

"Now just try to blank out that overactive mind of yours." Slight, hazy flashback to the last method. "And try not to remember last time. This is completely different!" He'll believe _that_ when he sees it.

Rustling sounds have him slightly raising his head to watch. Her arms are deep into a wooden chest he recognize's as the musician's. How she has a key is beyond him, considering he and said musician ended up in a sparring match when he curiously tried to open it, only to find it locked. A sound of triumph escapes her as she pulls out a case, prompting him to immediately drop his eyes. His ears then zone in on several light notes, all of which played to check the tuning. Out of curiosity, he yet again looks up, finding her cradling a darkly colored violin. And not the musician's either.

She gives him a playful wink before pulling the bow across the strings of the instrument. Five minutes later, she's putting the violin away, smirking in victory as the insomniac behind her lightly snores away.

"Good night, Trafalgar Law~."

**PEACEFUL SLEEP ONLY HAPPENS WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE AT PEACE. **

"How much longer, Chopper?" Luffy asks, his eyes on his sleeping sister.

Chopper sighs sadly, not wanting to tell and make it absolute. But it was his captain who asked. "Another week, at most. Unless we stop at an island and try to find a few supplies."

With those last few words filled with resigned hope ringing in his ears, Luffy dashes away to find Nami. If anyone can get them to an island in the next week, it's her.

**WE STAND PROUDLY, LAUGHING AT THOSE WHO DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR REASONS WHY. **

Her various questions.

"Random island,"she stated blandly. "Cool?" A thought that made him roll his eyes.

"And if I say no?"she asked with that teasing tone. "What then?" A challenge he accepted gladly, an almost sadistic glint in his eyes.

"How do you stand all the blood," she spoke softly, "without feeling at least a little remorse? How do you just walk through those doors as if the world of another wasn't near ending?"

His slightly predictable answers.

"I'd assume so. It's a winter island, after all," he chuckled, the comment making her smile.

"I hope you're not expecting an easy out," he growls, his forearm against her throat, "because I don't just _let _people get away like that." Her eyes had danced in amusement, much to his annoyance.

He had stared at her while the marines sailed away with the giant children. How did he manage to be so detached in front of an operating table? The answer: _"It's my job."_

**THERE WILL ALWAYS BE HOPE FOR THOSE WHO REMAIN FAITHFUL. **

"What do we need, Chopper?" Luffy asks quickly.

The little reindeer says nothing, but sheets of paper are handed out, instructions on each. Once everyone, minus a single girl, gives a resolute nod, they dash apart to comb the island for herbs, chemicals and equipment. For three hours, reports of the Straw Hat Pirates come flying in to a nearby Marine base with no signs of letting up. After that three hour mark, the reports cease.

Back on the _Thousand Sunny_, the small reindeer doctor is working once more, with little show of success. His captain's sister doesn't blame him for it, though. She blames Law and his stupid ideas, getting himself caught so easily. But, per usual where the Surgeon of Death is concerned, she's already forgiven him and is simply waiting for the idiot to wake up. Much to everyone's relief, Chopper soon appears, grinning, with fantastic news.

**"IT'S LIKE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A RIVER THAT GOES THROUGH CONSTANT FLASH FLOODS." **

All he sees is black and white, from the strange grass on the deck to the occasionally surfacing Sea only thing with color would be the door leading below deck. A little peeved at the difference, he kicks said door open. One line of boards on the floor is colored as well, the usual dark purple that the rest of the ship _should_ be. Exact thought: Those idiots ruined their ship again, didn't they? Feeling more agitated, for reasons unknown to himself, he follows the colored boards.

"Oy! Straw Hat-ya! Where are you?"

With no answer, despite calling out constantly, those boards finally lead him to a somewhat familiar door, colored, of course. A darkened blue, depressing and constrictive. An aggravated sigh escapes him as he kicks that door open, too, finding a girl curled up on her bed and whimpering. That's when the familiarity clicks.

"What happened?" he instantly demands, knowing the Straw Hat crew wouldn't make her play cry just to prank him.

All he gets is a mumble.

"What?"

"You won't..."

His aggravated sighs are in abundance today. "Speak. Up."

"You won't wake up, Stupid!"

And like that, everything around him literally shatters like glass, dropping him into an endless abyss.

**Sometimes it's just too difficult, but that's when your hope needs to stand strong. **

Loud screaming has the tiny reindeer running through the halls, the others appearing from their rooms in varying degrees of readiness. Only Luffy is completely dressed and alert. Even though the screaming's stopped, all of them are rushing towards the med bay, well aware of which crew member was left to watch Law. Thankfully, they all breathe easy the moment they see her holding onto a propped up and wincing patient.

To Luffy's delight, she has the brightest smile on her face, making his usual grin reappear after its long absence. The others all breathe yet another sigh of relief seeing their captain's grin return as well.

"Sanji! Feast!"

Law watches for a moment, seeing everyone dash away to get ready, before turning back to the girl glued to his chest. After dreaming up her as a sobbing mess, he can't bring himself to push her off. In fact, he surprises both himself and her by returning the embrace. With a soft smile on her face, she gives him a simple, yet violent, ultimatum.

"Do that again, and I'm kicking your ass."

Despite the threat, he chuckles. "Of course you will," he agrees knowingly, pulling his hat from his lap. "And you'll have your brothers helping, won't you?"

With that, he drops his hat onto her head, well aware she'd been wearing it the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Memory of Those We Lose**

It's not every day that we gather in front of a piece of stone and bow our heads in respect. Even less often that Luffy cries like he did when we lost Ace, albeit not so loudly. But then again, today's special. Today is the day we remember the one man who meant almost everything to us; the man who gave us our dreams. This morning we all bow our heads for the red haired captain, Shanks. Honestly, sort of saw this coming after all the liquor he drinks... um, drank.

"Hey."

That voice, always so amused, annoyed, or bland, sounds so empty to me now. Then again, it doesn't really surprise me. The last time he identified with an emotion of mine was when I refused to eat anything to do with chocolate.

"Hey," I mutter over my shoulder.

Feeling his arm around my shoulders brings out the immediate reaction of leaning into him. Sometimes he really shocks me with his shows of affection. Note to self: make him that Sea King stir-fry he loves so much. Hopefully Mama doesn't find out about me stealing the instructions again.

"How are you handling this?" he asks, his voice still dead.

"... I don't know," is my completely frank answer.

The squeeze he gives my shoulders has me looking up at him, tears streaming freely down my face.

He gives me a glance before saying, "I'm here if you need me. Alright?"

My ears catch something else in his words but I say nothing about it. "I know."

A kind smile, one only I ever see, crosses his face before he directs me back to the ships. His crew gives me warm smiles and assuring glances as we pass them, all returning that yellow submarine they call home. After that is the now empty Thousand Sunny, followed by a now captainless Red Force. Reaching the Fortunate Future never seemed so difficult before now. Part of me wonders how the hell anyone managed to actually get to the grave. Another prays we won't have to do so ever again.

"Bed time," he commands when we stop at my ship.

With a weak smile and nod, my feet carry me up the plank where my first mate waits patiently.

**¤TO THOSE WE LOVE, OUR LIFE IS PRECIOUS AND THEY WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PRESERVE IT¤**

"Captain!"

My body bolted up from the bed, every inch covered in a cold sweat. Next to my bed, both staring in concern, is my first mate and Luffy. The first reaction my mind can come up with at this point is to tackle my brother into a hug and break out in tears. When Lutfy sends my first mate off, it barely registers what she was told to find. Something on another ship, for sure.

"It's okay," Luffy mutters to me. "We'll miss him, but we won't let him down."

After a good half hour of tears and sobbing, the door opens with rushing footsteps.

"I've got this Straw Hat-ya. You need some sleep."

For some reason, Luffy doesn't even respond but agrees nonetheless. He lets go of me slowly, someone else taking his spot and forcing me lo lay back down in bed. That other person is soon laying beside me and holding me close. Still teared up, I bury my face into his chest and listen to the heartbeat.

"Get some sleep," he whispers with a kiss to my hair. "We'll all be here when you wake up."

One more sniffle. "Good night, Law."

**¤WE STAND UP AND FIGHT BACK, FOR WE LOST THEM AND NOW REFUSE LO LOSE ANOTHER.¤**

The sounds or guns and swords echo everywhere. Those who step onto this field must be wary of the path they try to make through the endless bloodshed. And to the one man forcing everyone else out of his way, being wary is en unaffordable luxury. When he reaches the far side of the plain, blood covering almost every inch of him, he barely has time to scream before engaging. His eyes are dark and focusedon the form atop the execution platform.

Why did she have to hunt them down? What good did it do?

The last thing he hears before the blades drop are those four words she swore she'd never tell him. 'I love you, Law.'

**¤DAMN, WE'RE LUCKY!¤**

"Never... Again," Law growls. "Never, ever, again."

Sitting on the bed in the medical bay, she can't help but grin.

"Or what? You'll kick my ass?" she laughs.

The sadistic smile she fell for appears on his face, a blush now crossing over hers. Of course she would say something totally almost innocent that would turn out as a kickstart to his libido. Life just loves fucking with her like that.

"You gave me an ultimatum," he whispers leaning closer. "I think it's only fair I give you one." The dark chuckle that follows has her shivering.

"My luck is weird," she murmurs as he pushes her down. "Keeps me alive but dragged me to you."

His laughter to the statement is light, easing her worries about the number of marks she'd have to hide the next day. The last thing anyone needs to do is explain this relationship to Luffy. Even Zoro called 'not it' for that one. And he's one of the few people who can hold Luffy down during one of his rages.

* * *

In remembrance of Dan. Those who know him will miss him greatly and keep fighting to live. Those who do not... well, that's your, uh... whatever.


End file.
